secretsofthefuturefandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Book
History October 2010- Thinking of title, plotline, ideas, and premise of a book about a kid going into the future being hunted down by killers. By this time, had no abusive parents and not such a complex/complicated plot. Just wanted a quick, 6 or 7 paged short story. November 2010- Began writing. By the end of the month, I was done typing the small story up. I never wanted it to become a book. It was at barely 6 pages, a few thousand words. December 2010- Completed the story and shared it with some of my classmates. (The title was Secrets of the Future) They loved it, one even cried because it was so emotional! January 2011- Decided to start from scratch once again and make an attempt at making this story a whole book. Began brainstorming ideas and sub-plots to make this wanna-be book...a book! February 2011- Began typing the "epic" (sarcasm) Draft One. I look back at this and realize right here, I was way too overconfident. I now know all the stages the books go through, and the long wait for it to be published. April 2011- Told friends about the idea and how far I had gotten. They loved the idea and had so much faith in me. A few came over, helped with ideas, and even read some, At this point, it wasn't even halfway done yet. May-October 2011- Each day, I got new feedback from my friends and continued to write. One day, I cut the story short and ended it at a little over 100 pages. I realized I had too many action scenes and VERY little pauses inbetween. Didn't want to start over, but I took a break. (Somewhere in here the title was changed to Tom.) January 2012- Started Draft 2 of Time Man! Whew! Can't believe I made it here, but I was determined to make very many pauses (with suspense and all, dreams, etc.) and change the whole thing. (Title changed to Last Line of Defense) February 2012- Draft 2 was about 20 pages in, and I had changed a lot, added way more plot, pauses, and things. It was great! Friends kept giving me feedback, and I kept most of the story, tweaking a few things and adding plenty more. March 2012- The title was changed to Time Man and I didn't write at all...just let the ideas roll in. April 2012- I made the decision to start the book all over back to Draft One. But, due to the restart and my experience writing, Draft 2 will be the hopeful final copy. The confirmed title is TIme Man. May 2012- Type! June 2012- Coming Soon! July 2012- Coming Soon! August 2012- Coming Soon! September 2012- Coming Soon! October 2012- Coming Soon! December 2012- Conclude Draft 1 and take a months break for the ideas to roll in for Draft II. January 2013- Coming Soon! February 2013- Coming Soon! March 2013- Coming Soon! April 2013- Coming Soon! May 2013- Coming Soon! June 2013- Coming Soon! July 2013- Coming Soon! August 2013- Coming Soon! September 2013- Coming Soon! October 2013- Coming Soon! November 2013- Coming Soon! December 2013- Coming Soon! 2014- Coming Soon! NOTE: I update this page once a month with the current month and the upcoming month's news.